


Love Out Of Space

by SavedBySelena



Series: SuperCorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, DRAMAtical Lesbians, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Lena and Lexa beeing cutest sisters ever, Nervous Kara, Shy lexa, sweet Lena, sweet Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavedBySelena/pseuds/SavedBySelena
Summary: Lena is seems more than happy with her life. She's the CEO of her own Company, L-Corp, and also owns one of the biggest Media in the World, CatCo Worldwide Media. Sure, her family life isn't the best but she got through it. Since her brother is in jail she really knows what's going and is avoiding her mother. But with her, there's some other family member who's struggling with the family name and also with all the issues her brother caused them. Her younger sister Lexa. Also adopted from the Luthor family and also treated like shit from their mother. Lena tries to show Lexa tries to show Lena that there's more than work, even when she knows that this is a real hard job to do.One day two young women are coming in their lives and both of them know, that everything will change.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up to this idea after I saw a tweet on Twitter (https://twitter.com/_SavedBySelena_/status/1056160837902184449) and the idea got stuck in my head.
> 
> Just everyone knows it, English is not my first language so please don't be so harsch to me, when there are mistakes
> 
> Now have fun reading :)

With a heavy sigh Lexa went out of her bed. It was a long night for her. Until three in the morning she tried to convince Lena, that it would be the best, for both of them, to go home and get some sleep. But her older sister was just too stubborn. So at three in the morning Lexa gave up and went home.

An other sigh left her, when she grabbed some clothes to wear, before she went in to the bathroom, next to her room. She lives with her older sister in a really expensive apartment in the middle of the town. She loves her live, but sometimes she wishes for more family time. But the young women knew, that she would never get such a life.

Not with her last name.

With her long fingers she went through her sick hair, before she took of her shorts a big shirt, in which she's always sleeping. After that she went under the shower and tries to get awake, after three hours of sleep. She's only awake at sic in the morning, because she was sure, her sister wouldn't eat anything for breakfast, when she wouldn't make something for her.

Lena was always the rock in her life. But Lexa knows, that she also was the rock in Lena’s life. They always supported each other. No matter what was going on their life. When Lexa made the decision to leave college, Lillian went wild on her and banned her out of the Luthor mansion. As soon as Lena heard about it, she took Lexa with her and made sure, that her younger sister had a place to live.

When Lexa thoughts went back to that day, she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

 

 

“ _You can't be serious?!” Lillian shouted and Lexa bit her lip. She knew it would happen. She knew Lillian would scream at her for leaving college._

“ _It's not what I wanted to do mother” Lexa said calm, even when her whole body was trembling. Lillian was one of those mothers, who never would accept her children to leave college. She's that kind of mother who forces her children to be perfect in school, to went on the best college and of course, end college with the best grades of their classes._

_Lex did it and Lena also did it. But Lexa not. After two years on a business college she left. From the first day on, she knew it wasn't that what she wanted. She always wanted to work with kids. Maybe teach them in art or history. She never wanted tu be a business woman like her mother or her older sister._

“ _I don't care want you want and what you don't want Lexa. When you don't go back to college, you can get your stuff and leave my house!!” Lillian shouted at her and Lexa swallowed. She knew this would happen. She knew it._

_She took a deep breath, before she passed her mother and walked up the stairs to her room. Well, it wasn't really her room. It never was. She never felt home in the Luthor mansion. When Lillian and Lionel adopted her she was ten years old. Lex already on college and Lena almost on High-school. Lexa never really felt at home in this big mansion. Only Lena made her feel at home when she played chess with her and showed her how to cook some meals, when Lillian wasn't at home._

  


_When she got all her things she left at her little room, she left the mansion and just walked somewhere. She didn't even know where she could go. Lex was going wild on Superman and Lena was somewhere in Metropolis. But to be true, Lexa was never at Lena's place and now she wished she would have been there at least once._

“ _Lexa?” the young women went some steps back, as she suddenly heard a voice. When she looked to her left, she saw Lena, who got out of her car and looked curious at her._

“ _Where are you going?” Lena was concerned and layed one hand on Lexa's shoulder. The young woman was on her way to the Luthor mansion because she knew Lexa would be home this weekend and she wanted to see her younger sister._

“ _Mom threw me out?” now Lena raised on of her eyebrows._

“ _She did what? Why?” Lena got Lexa's back and put it in her trunk, before she caressed Lexas arms._

“ _I left college” Lexa mumbled and looked to the ground._ Sure she was a strong independent young woman, but telling her older sister, even when she wasn't her real sister, made her feel like a little girl who couldn't take care of her self.

“ _Finally” she heard Lena giggle and now she looked at her with surprise._

“ _Don't look at me like that Lexa” Lena laughed soft, “We both know that you never where meant to be a business woman. Now get in my car. We're driving to my place. You can live with me as long as you want to” Lexa smiled and hugged her older sister. A short laugh left Lena's lips, before she hugged her little sister back._

* * *

 

A firm knock on her bathroom door brought Lexa back to reality.

“Yes?” she asked, turned off the shower, get out of it and laid a towel around her body, before she opened the bathroom door. In front of it stood her older sister. Already finished. She wore one of her black pencil skirts, which stopped just over her knees, one of her favourite red blouses, black blazer and, of course her black favourite High Heels.

“I just wanted to let you know, that you were already over half an hour under the shower and we need to leave soon. You promised you would come with me today”

“I know Lena, just let me get dressed and lets eat breakfast, than we can leave” Lexa told her older sister and Lena sighed.

“You know I...” but Lexa interrupted Lena instantly.

“No, we are going to eat breakfast. I know you well enough, that you wont eat till dinner, so at least let me make you a little bit for breakfast” Lena sighed again and nodded.

“Okay, but hurry, I don't want to be late today”

“Don't worry” Lexa smiled, before she closed her bathroom door and dried her body. After she dried her hair and put some light make-up she put on her tight black pants, a light shirt and laid her hair over one of her shoulders, before she left the bathroom and went into the kitchen.

  


Lena was already sitting on the counter and reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee.

“Hurry Lexa, we don't have much time”

“I know I know” she laughed and start to make some breakfast for both of them. It wasn't much. Just some scrambled eggs and toast with jelly for both of them. Sure she knew Lena was a healthy eater but for a good day, you need a perfect breakfast, even when it's not much.

And Lexa loved those mornings with her older sister and was happy to make her smile in the morning, when she knew that the day could be rough for both of them.

* * *

 

Kara was nervous. Today was her fist day as a reporter. The past two years she worked as Cat Grants assistant. But now Cat left National City and Lena Luthor, owner of Luthor Corp bought CatCo Worldwide Media. That was something Kara would have never thought of.

“Are you ready?” Kara looked at her older sister, while both of them stood in front of Luthor Corp. Sure there were several reasons why she did that. First of all Snaper want an exclusive interview with Miss Luthor about the upcoming name changing of the company and second, the DEO wanted her to get to know Lena Luthor. She was the younger sister of Lex Luthor, Clarks former enemy. So she has two roles to play during her interview with Lena Luthor. The reporter, but also Supergirl.

“I guess” Kara giggled and but her glasses correct on. After she was send to earth it became a habit of her, that she was playing with her glasses. No matter what was going on.

“You'll get trough it Kara. Clarke is coming with you” Alex smiled and looked to a young blond woman. While Kara was wearing some light pants, a pink blouse and a light blazer with white High Heels, Clarke wears some black pants, a black shirts, her favourite black boots and a black leather jacket.

Okay Clarke was an DEO agent, so it was totally normal for her to wear something like that. But Kara wished, that Clarke would wear some other clothes during that interview.

“And why are you not coming with me? Or Clark?” Kara asked and Alex rolled her eyes.

“First of all, I still have to do some things for the DEO. Second Clarke knows what she has to do when both of you get in trouble and third, your cousin has things to to back in Metropolis” Kara sighed and nodded. She knew that Kal-El was busy with saving Metropolis and also with his relationship towards Louis. But sometimes she hoped that he would have time for her.

“We should go Kara. I read a lot about Miss Luthor and she hates it, when her appointments are late” Kara looked at Clarke and nodded, before she hugged her sister and got into the building with Clarke.

 

 

“How can I help you?” Clarke and Kara looked at a young woman behind a desk who was working currently on a tablet.

“My name is Kara Danvers, I'm from CatCo Worldwide...” but before she could end her sentence, the woman stood up and nodded.

“One moment Miss Danvers” she smiled, before she knocked on a big white door and entered the room. She could hear everything what the woman was saying and got even more nervous, after she noticed that there is someone else with Miss Luthor.

“You can go in now” Kara nodded and together with Clarke she entered the office of Miss Luthor. She sad behind a white desk while some documents were laying in front of her. In front of the door was a big white couch with a glass coffee-table and behind her desk was a big balcony and an open glass-front.

“Miss Danvers, what can I do for you?” Lena asked while she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

“And who did you brought with you?” Kara looked at Clarke who nodded short and looked around the room. Next to Lena's desk stood a young woman. Not older than 21 or 22. The woman smiled at Clarke and short nodded the blond, before she looked back at Lena.

“This is Clarke Griffin. A friend of mine. She works with my sister at the FBI”

“FBI?” Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman next to her who just shrugged with her shoulders.

“Yes, after we knew that you moved to National City we wanted to make sure, that you wont be a thread for any citizen” Lena shook her head and looked at the women next to her who nodded and got some papers.

“I think the FBI is more worried about the fact, that two other Luthors moved to National City were Americas sweetheart Supergirl is saving everyone, every day”

“Two?” Kara asked and was confused for a moment. The woman next to Lena giggled and gave her the papers.

“My name is Lexa Luthor, I'm the younger sister of Lex and Lena” the brunette spoke and Kara couldn't do more than just nod.

“Maybe you are right Miss Luthor. After what your brother did, we are more than curious about what you and your sister are doing here in National City. Especially, after your brother tried to kill Superman” Clarke spoke and looked directly in Lena's eyes. Kara was more than happy right now, that she was with her. When she wasn't Supergirl, she changed. She changed in a whole different person.

As Supergirl she was confident, proud and she knew what to do. But as Kara? As Kara she was shy, nervous and doesn't know what to do sometimes.

“I'm not like my brother and Lexa too. We both are different than him. I moved to National City to get separated from my mother and from my brother. And that is also, why I'm going to change the name of this company to L-Corp.

Lexa for example is a teacher to be. She doesn't even want to be a business woman. She's happy as a teacher and I won't let anyone talk bad about my younger sister. My brother may have done bad things, killed people and went insane, but we are not him” Lena stood up, walked around her desk and stood in front of Kara and Clarke.

“And when you only want to talk about my family and not about the name changing, you both can leave now” Kara swallowed and bit her lip. Lena made her nervous. Not even Cat Grant made her that nervous. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, before she looked at Lena.

“I really would like to talk about the name changing Miss Luthor, and of course the reason why you bought CatCo Worldwide Media” Kara smiled and fumbled with her glasses again. It was a really bad habit of her.

“While you both are talking about that, would it be okay, if Miss Luthor could show me your security standards?” Clarke asked and looked at Lena.

“And why should she do that?”

“Like you said, you are not like your brother, but the FBI is sure, that there are people outside who don't care and want to kill both of you” Clarke spoke while she run her fingers through her hair. Lena looked at her younger sister who nodded.

“Than go” Lena said, before Lexa and Clarke left her office and she and Kara were left alone.

“Than lets talk Miss Danvers, what does one of my employees want to know about me and the reasons why I bought CatCo Worldwide Media?” 


	2. Supergirl the heroin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthor Corp gets under attack and Supergirl is there to save everyone. Lena will know about the D.E.O. and doesn't know if she can trust Supergirl or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments I got. I'll try my best to update as much as possible but I've exams this week and next week I'm on a class trip but now, just enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

After Lexa left her sisters office, she went to a separate room with Agent Griffin. She kind of knew that the FBI would come one day. Lex had done some terrible things. To Superman but also to the citizens of Metropolis. He killed people and tried to kill the Kryptonian hero several times. But in the end, he went to jail. And Lexa knew her brother. She knows that he would come after her and Lena one day. But as long as he doesn't know where they are, they're safe.

“So, you're a Luthor too?” Lexa looked at Agent Griffin and nodded.

“Why we never heard of you?”

“Because Lena made sure, that no one knows about me. She knows that I'm not a business woman and that I just want to teach children. She just want that I can have a normal life, even with my last name” she said, while got some files for Agent Griffin.

“These are our files for our security standards. I know my sister and this is the best someone could ask for security. Lena knows exactly what we need and what we don't need. Even our security guards and drivers get through a special task so they could work for us” the youngest Luthor explained while she sat down at the round table.

Normally Lena would have her conferences in this room but as long as she's not finished with the name changing of the company there won't be any meetings. She was proud of her older sister. Lena always said she's like her brother, it would be in her DNA that, one day, she would go insane too.

“Thanks Miss Luthor. I'll take them with me to talk with Agent Danvers and Director J'onzz” Clarke said, as she went through the files.

“I don't think my sister will allow something like that”

“I don't care Miss Luthor. The FBI want to be sure, that no one has a chance to be a treat for one of you both. So I'll take...” but before Clarke could end her sentence, some loud noise outside of the building was to hear. Before Clarke could stop Lexa she was already on her way to her sister.

 

“What happened?” Lexa asked, as she helped her sister up. After an explosion Lena stumbled and fell for a second.

“I don't know, Miss Danvers just left and just a few seconds there was an explosion outside of the building” Lena tried to stay calm because she know that her younger sister could be scared. So she tries to stay calm for both of them.

“Miss Luthor?” both of them looked to the balcony and they saw a young blond woman in a suit. Both of them directly know who it was.

Supergirl.

“I want both of you to leave this building with Agent Griffin. It's not safe for both of you” before Lena could say, that she won't leave her office, because some people are going wild, something hit Supergirl and she flew through the room and in the wall across the balcony. It took Supergirl a few seconds, before she was back on her feet and flew out of the office.

“You both are coming with me, now!” both of the sisters looked to Agent Griffin and before Lena could react, her sister grabbed her arm and dragged her with her.

When they arrived at the lobby, Lena saw the damages of the fight on the street. A car was in her lobby and Supergirl was fighting against an alien. At least it looks like one for Lena and Lexa. Suddenly something flew directly at the three of them and before they could react, Supergirl stood in front of them and protected the three of them.

“Agent Griffin, bring them as far away from here as you can”

“On it Supergirl” the Agent said, before she dragged the siblings with her. It doesn't took her long, before they sit in a car and they drove away.

* * *

 

 

“Can someone please explain me what just happened?” Lena was pissed, really pissed. Not only that some kind of alien destroyed her lobby, no Supergirl destroyed her office and she was dragged in some office of some organisation called DEO. As soon as they arrived Lena knew something was wrong. And soon she found out, that this one Agent doesn't worked for the FBI, no she worked for an complete other department.

“Welcome Miss Luthor” Lena looked to a black man who entered the meeting room where she and her sister where sitting since over an hour. Lena had definitely much more to do than just sitting around. And while Lena was going crazy and wanted to know what's going on, Lexa was just sitting there and waited for someone to come and explain everything.

“Why are we here and WHERE are we?” Lena said, while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. The man looked at Lena and than to Lexa who remains calm.

“My name is J'onn J'onzz. You are at the D.E.O., the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. The D.E.O. monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasions, for example Supergirl” the sisters looked at the man, before Supergirl enters the room and stood next to him.

“That doesn't says why we are here” Lena really doesn't like it, when she doesn't know what is going on.

“You and your sister are here, because today Luthor Corp...”

“L-Corp” Lena interrupted J'onn and e took a deep breath.

“L-Corp sure Miss Luthor. So like I wanted to say, today L-Corp was under attack of an alien. Supergirl was capable of fighting against him and capture him. We found out, that an organisation, CADMUS, was behind that. Now I want to know, if one of you know anything about that” Lena rolled her eyes and leaned back. That was stupid. She has to do much more important things than just to sit around and doing nothing.

Her company was under attack and she has tu rebuild some things in the building after Supergirl and an alien destroyed it.

“Lena and I doesn't know anything about an organisation named CADMUS. We just moved in town a week ago. We are here to get away from our mother and our brother. And like we told your Agent, Agent Griffin when I'm not wrong, I'm just a teacher to be, so I don't even have to do anything with my sister company. I was just there with her, because she asked me too” Lexa said and Lena looked at her sister.

She saw it in her eyes. Lexa was pissed too. And when Lexa could get angry, some real bad things could happen.

“We just wanted to make sure, that you both are okay. I'll bring you both home and...”

“No Supergirl. I won't go home, I want to announce the name changing of my company tomorrow and for that I still have to do some more stuff. And I have to clean up YOUR mess” Lena stood up and walked towards Supergirl. The blond woman swallowed and looked in Lena's green eyes.

“The D.E.O. is already on it Miss Luthor. They clean up your company and rebuild that what got damaged. I know you are angry at me, but trust me, at home you and your sister are safer now” Supergirl looked at Lexa, who was still sitting in her chair.

“I only have my cousin left, and I know the feeling of losing everything you love so trust me, when I say it is better for you to go home now” Lena took a deep breath and caressed her temples. She was going to get a headache. Maybe a migraine. She knew something like that would happen today.

“Maybe she is right Lena. Let us go home. You can work from home” Supergirl and Lena looked at Lexa, who got up from her chair and smiled soft at Lena.

“I know you probably don't like the idea of working from home. But let's face it as a vacation where you still working” Lexa laughed short and when Supergirl wasn't wrong, she could see a little smile on Lena's lips.

“Okay, but when my company….”

“Don't worry Miss Luthor the Agents are already working on it. Tomorrow you won't see anything of what just happened today” Supergirl smiled big but Lena just rolled her eyes.

“Than lets go Lexa” the youngest Luthor nodded, before she followed her sister out of the room.

* * *

 

 

Back in their apartment Lena grabbed her laptop and sat down on the table. She really needed to finish her work for tomorrow. Plus her speech as well.

“Lena?” the raven-haired woman looked at her younger sister and sighed short.

“I'm fine Lexa, don't worry. Of course I don't like it what happened today but like Supergirl said, the D.E.O. is working on it. And I'll working on it too. I want to know who did that and who CADMUS is” Lena had a feeling, that it could be her mother. She knows that her mother hates the fact, that she took over Luthor Corp and that she'll change the name of the company.

“Are you sure you are fine. I know you” Lexa said, as she sad next to her sister. She was worried. Every time when Lena got deep in her work, there is something big on her mind. And every time she tries to help her. But mostly she fails. And that is something, the youngest Luthor really hates.

“Just let me do my work okay Lexa? I know you are worried but I'm fine, really” Lena gave a small smile and Lexa sighed.

“Okay, I'll cook something for lunch. And as soon as lunch is ready you'll stop working” Lena laughed short and nodded.

“I think I can do that” Lena gave her little sister a kiss on her cheek and Lexa giggled, before she got up and went into the kitchen. Lena looked after her sister, before she starts working on her speech for tomorrow and the last documents for the name changing. On the ride back home she called her assistant and told her, that she has to cancel all the meetings for today and make new appointments for tomorrow. Lena knows that it will be a long day tomorrow but she can't let them wait any longer.

 

Half an hour later Lena was still working on her laptop as someone knocked on the window. She was surprised when she saw Supergirl in front of her windows and got up. She opened the balcony door and let the heroin in.

“Why are you here Supergirl?” the CEO asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wasn't pleased to the heroin. She knows that she's the younger cousin of Superman the former enemy of her older brother. So she was sure, that Supergirl may thought the same way of her like everyone else in this town.

No one likes a Luthor and everyone was sure, that Lexa and her will go the same way as Lex. But Lena was in National City to prove them all wrong. She wants to show them all that she's not like him. She was better than him.

“I wanted to make sure, that you both came home safe. Agent Griffin told me she brought you both back home half an hour ago. So I flew by to see if everything is okay” Supergirl smiled and looked around short. Of course she used her x-ray vision. It could be, that someone is hiding in their apartment or that Lena could have some kryptonite. But if there were kryptonite Supergirl would already notice that.

“We are fine Supergirl. And we don't need you. Yes I'm thankful for your help earlier that day, but Lexa and I are capable of taking care of ourself. So it would be great, if you leave now and do your work somewhere else” short Supergirl closed her eyes and sighed.

“When you need my help, just call out for me. I'll be here in any second” and before Lena could say anything more, Supergirl was gone.

“Lee?” the raven-haired woman turned around and look at her sister.

“Was that Supergirl?”

“Yes she wanted to know if everything is okay” the CEO sighed and closed the balcony door.

“Now lets eat, I could really need some food” Lena said, before she made her way to the dining table, where Lexa already put all the food and plates on. Lena wasn't sure what to think about the young heroin.

Could she trust her?

Could they be friends?

Or is Supergirl just like everyone else?


	3. A New Family Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is worried about Kara again and we find out how Clarke came to the Danvers family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after several month here's the next chapter. Please don't forget that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any wrong grammer or mistakes

After Supergirl left the Luthor sisters, she was on her way back to the D.E.O. so she could talk with Alex about the alien, who just attacked L-Corp. Kara doesn't know much about Lena and her sister. She doesn't even know, that there was a third Luthor child. Everyone always thought, that there was only Lena and Lex. But now there was Lexa as well. And no one could tell, if she was like her brother or not. But no one could tell that about Lena as well.

“There you are” Kara looked at Alex, who was just talking with Clarke. Kara rolled her eyes short, because she knew, that Alex doesn't want her near the Luthor sisters. But as Supergirl, she has to make sure, that every citizen of National City was save. Even when their last names were Luthor.

“I was just talking with Miss Luthor if everything is okay with her and her sister Alex. You don't have to worry about me every second” Kara sighed and sat down on a chair in the main hall. Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She was always worried about her younger sister. Since the day she came into her life. Sure, she wasn't happy at first, to have Kara in her life and later Clarke as well, but she loved both of them and was happy, to have them in her life. And she would never stop to worry about them. No matter how normal their life would be one day.

“You know, that I'm always worried about you Kara. Especially, when you are with a Luthor. You know what Lex had done to your cousin and they could do the same to you as well” again Kara rolled her eyes and looked at Clarke. She was about two years younger than Kara and they know each other since Kara was 15 years old. Clarke came to the Danvers as well and they took her in as well. At first it was difficult for Kara to have someone else around Alex than herself. Alex started to show her love to Clarke as well, what made the young Kryptonian jealous, but after a year or so, Kara accepted Clarke in her life and they started to become friends and sisters as well. Clarke wasn't an alien per sé, even when she came out of space as well.

“What about you tell me about the alien, which attacked L-Corp, before you get angry at me again for doing my job” Kara said in a calm voice, before she got up and run her fingers trough her hair. She only wanted to get out of her suit, sat on her couch at home and watching some movies with her Alex and Clarke and just eating a bunch of junk food.

“We don't know much about him. He only said, that he got money to attack L-Corp. He couldn't tell us who gave him the money or why he should do that” Kara sighed short and bit her lip. She kind of knew, why the alien had to do that. Lex Luthor wasn't pleased about his sister changing the name of the company and Lillian Luthor wasn't pleased as well. Especially, because Lena wanted to help alien and human with her innovations. And that was something a Luthor never has done before.

“I'll go home but before that I'll pass by the Luthor's to see if everything is okay” and before Clarke or Alex could say anything more, Kara was gone. Both of them sighed short and shock there heads.

“I'll drive to her apartment to see if everything is okay with her” Clarke got her leather jacket and looked over to Alex, who was about to do some more research on the two Luthor sisters. Clarke knew, that she would do anything to protect her sister. She even gave up her medical carrier to work with the D.E.O. to protect her younger sister. And since she was working here, she was even more worried about her younger sister, because of all the dangerous aliens that could kill or hurt her, even when Kara was the strongest alien in the universe.

“I'll come in a few hours as well. So try to stop Kara from eating all the pizza I want some as well” Alex grinned what made Clarke laugh for a moment, before she left the D.E.O. and got in her car to drive to Kara.

* * *

 

_Kara was sitting on the roof of her new home, while she was looking up in the sky and at the stars. She could tell exactly where Krypton was. Her home which she had to leave because it was dying. The young girl pulled her knees closer to her chest and took a deep breath. Since almost two years she was living with the Danvers and slowly she was feeling at home again, even when this wasn't her real home. But she knew that Eliza, Alex and Jeremiah where trying everything, that she was feeling save and sound. Sure, with Alex it wasn't easy the first one and half year, but now they were closer than ever._

“ _Kar?” the young girl looked back over her shoulder and looked at Alex, who climbed on the roof as well to sit next to her. Every time, when Kara was her, she knew, that Alex would come to look after her. Even when it was three in the morning and she had an exam at the next day, like now._

“ _Why you didn't wake me up? You know, that you can talk to me Kara” Alex layed her arm around her sister and caressed her back soft. She knew why Kara was out here. Since two years she was living here and before that, she had been stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years. So since 26 years her home was dead and she was all alone, because her cousin Clark hasn't visit her once since she was with her new family._

“ _I know you have an exam tomorrow Al, I didn't want to disturb you” Kara whispered in her sisters shoulder, while she tried to hold back her tears. She was only 15 years old and everything was so difficult for her. Sure she had learned to hold back her strength and all her powers, but sometimes it was really hard for the young girl._

“ _You don't disturb me Kara. I'm your sister and I'm always there for you no matter what” Alex smiled and looked at the younger one._

“ _Now lets go back to sleep. You can sleep with me in my bed tonight” with these words Alex got up and went back in and into her room. It took Kara a few more minutes, before she also went back in and cuddled herself under her sisters blankets and into her arms._

  


  


_When the two sisters came back from school the next day, they noticed something was strange. A black car was standing in front of their home and they never had seen this car before. Just six month ago, Jeremiah was gone, because of Kara. He left his family, so Kara could stay with them and wasn't treated like an experiment. So of course the two sisters were worried, when they saw such a black car again._

“ _You stay behind me” Alex said, as they arrived at the front door. Kara nodded and followed her sister back in their home. Close to her older sister but still behind her. She knew Alex would protect her, even without any alien powers. And that was one of the reasons, why she loved Alex so much and why she was happy to have her by her side. She would always protect her no matter what would happen._

“ _Good, you both are back home” they heard Eliza's voice, as they went into the kitchen. Next to her sat a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. The girl wasn't older than thirteen years and seemed to be a little bit scared. In front of Eliza and the girl was an older man with black hair and a soft smile on his lips. Alex knew this scenario. Just two years ago, when she came back from school, her parents where in the kitchen with a stranger girl and this man. So she kind of knew what was going to happen. An other alien in her family which she had to protect and to give her normal life up for. Kara behind her looked at the younger girl and smiled short at her. She knew how that girl must feel right now. Sometimes she still felt like that._

“ _You can call me Mrs. Danvers when ever you need me” the man said and was gone. Alex looked after him, before she looked at her mother and the young girl. She knew her mother had a good heart, but one alien was already enough. How was she supposed to protect both of them at school? It was already hard enough to take care of Kara._

“ _Girls, this is Clarke, she'll be living with us from now on. She lost her family and all her friends, when she arrived on earth” Eliza explained and the two girls were just looking over at Clarke. She seemed normal like every other girl, so why should they took her in? She could have went to every other family as well._

“ _Clarke, these are my two daughters Alex and Kara. Kara is like you, not from earth, she came to us two years ago. I think you two have a lot to talk about” Eliza smiled soft, while she looked between the three of them. Sure, she knew it was already hard enough to have a Kryptonian with her, but when she heard from Clarke, she had to take her in. she couldn't leave her alone. And Jeremiah would have done the same._

“ _An other alien? Really Mom?” Alex sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest._

“ _I'm not an alien” Clarke huffed and looked over at Alex. Alex raised an eyebrow and just looked at Clarke. Her mother just said, that she wasn't from earth like Kara, so of course she was an alien._

“ _And what are you than?”_

“ _I am a human being like you and your mother” Clarke said in a calm voice, while she looked Alex directly into the eyes._

“ _And before you ask, I come from an other universe. In that universe the earth died 90 years ago during an apocalypse and moth of the humans left earth on space ships. But around three years ago, we started to get troubles on the ship and a lot of us died, so my parents and everyone else decided that I and three of my friends had to leave the ship to find a planet where we could live on because the earth still wasn't save for us. So they send us four separated into space and on different courses to find a planet to live on. But my pd got into a wormhole and I landed in these universe and on your earth” Alex just looked at the younger girl in front of her and doesn't even know what to say. Sure, she heard about it, that there could be different universes but she never believed it. And now, in one of these universes no one could live on the earth anymore? Eliza had a soft smile on her lips and started to cook lunch. She knew that Kara was probably really hungry after school and PE. She always told her to try to be as normal as possible during PE so no one would notice, that she was different. But she also knew, that Kara needed a lot of calories because of her strange Kryptonian metabolism._

“ _While I'm going to make lunch, you two can show Clarke everything around the house and maybe tell her how you came here Kara” Eliza looked at her adoptive daughter who nodded short, before she left the kitchen together with Alex and her new family member Clarke._

* * *

 

When Clarke arrived at Kara's apartment, she knocked on the door and it took the older one just a few seconds, before she opened the door and let her in. Clarke knew, that something was off with her sister, but she couldn't tell what. Maybe it was because a Luthor was in town now what could make her life more dangerous. Or it was because she trusted them and no one else did. Clarke couldn't really tell what it was, but it was something serious, when there where three family pizza's complete eaten by the Kryptonian.

“Did Alex send you?” Kara asked, after she sat down back on the couch and continue eating her ice cream.

“No, I mean she knows I'm here, but I wanted to come on my own Kar. You are my sister and sometimes I just want to look after you, even when you are the older one” Clarke smiled soft and sat next to Kara. The Kryptonian looked over at the younger one and smiled back at her. She knew that Clarke wasn't that protective than Alex was, even when she could be really protective over her sometimes.

“I hope you still have some pizza left, Alex and I wanted to have some as well today” now Kara laughed and shock her head. They had planned a sisters night today, but to be honest, Kara forgot it and so she ate all the pizza she just ordered. Clarke rolled her eyes, before she got her phone and ordered some more pizza and potstickers as well.

“So tell me, Miss Luthor also bought CatCo right?”

“Yes, she did, that's why I was there as well. I wanted to know why she bought it and not only to work for the D.E.O. so you all could find out if she was like her brother or not” Kara rolled her eyes at her own words and Clarke just smiled soft at her. Kara was something special. She always believed at the good in people as long as there was no prove that they are not.

So it was clear, that she'd stay behind the Luthor sisters, as long as there was no prove that they are like the rest of the Luthor family.


End file.
